Verdad y honor
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: Maege Mormont y Galbart Glover han conseguido entregar el testamento de su rey a Howland Reed. ahora es el momento de tomar una importante decisión. Para el reto Escribiendo Vientos de invierno del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto 99, escribiendo _Vientos de invierno_ del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Verdad y honor

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I

Howland Reed observa a los recién llegados con una mezcla de pena y admiración. Los admira porque el camino que han recorrido no ha sido fácil. Los compadece porque lo que les queda por hacer será más difícil aún.

Maege Mormont es la que habla, la que le explica a qué han venido con cansancio en la voz, pero sobre todo con orgullo en sus palabras. Le habla de que el rey Robbb ha hecho testamento por si muere. Lo dice como si hubiera dicho que el rey ha hecho testamento por si se convierte en pez, como si la posibilidad de que el rey Robb muriese le pareciera totalmente absurda, una prueba más de la fe que los norteños depositan en su joven rey. Howland lamenta tener que quebrantar esa fe, tener que explicarles a la mujer y al hombre que tiene delante que su rey ha muerto asesinado a traición. Lo lamenta de veras, pero nunca ha creído que ocultar la verdad sea algo bueno.

Y sin embargo, hay una verdad que lleva ocultando más de quince años

II

Sus huéspedes se encuentran ahora más descansados tras haber comido y dormido. Es hora de hablar con claridad. Howland no quiere mentirles por más tiempo y esconder la verdad es para él igual que mentir.

Maege Mormont chilla de rabia y de impotencia cuando se lo cuenta. Aprieta los puños e insulta a los Frey, a los Lannister, a los hijos del hierro e incluso a los Arryn por no haber tomado parte en la guerra. La ira de la mujer no tiene límite.

Galbart Glover permanece en silencio, como si necesitara un poco de tiempo para asimilar la situación. Después asiente lentamente, como para indicar que ha comprendido, y masculla una maldición mientras que lady Mormont sigue con su retaíla de insultos hasta que se le acaban, los insultos, no la rabia, porque Howland puede ver que la rabia sigue ahí, en sus ojos, en sus gestos y en toda ella.

No es que Howland pueda culparla por sentirse así. A él mismo le hierve la sangre cuando piensa en lo que esos traidores le han hecho al hijo del que fuera su mejor amigo.

III

Maege Mormont no solo es una mujer furiosa, sino que también es una mujer pragmática. Ahora más que nunca es necesario discutir el contenido del testamento del rey Robb. Howland lee la carta con cuidado, asegurándose de entenderlo todo correctamente. Después informa a sus invitados sobre el estado actual de Poniente, sobre la boda del bastardo de Bolton y lady Arya Stark y sobre otros acontecimientos que han tenido lugar mientras ellos estaban de viaje como la desaparición de lady Sansa o la muerte del rey Joffrey Baratheon.

Howland teme que al enterarse de la traición de Roose Bolton Maege vuelva a estallar, pero ella se limita a apretar los labios intentando contenerse porque, como Howland ya ha descubierto, es una mujer pragmática y sabe que otro estallido no servirá de nada.

Es Galbart Glovert, como siempre más comedido, quien formula la pregunta que Howland lleva temiendo desde que leyó la carta de su fallecido rey.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Y lady Maege pronuncia la respuesta que Howland espera y que también teme.

–Coronar al bastardo. Cumpliremos la voluntad de nuestro rey.

Galvar Glover asiente de nuevo y Howland no tiene más remedio que concordar. Sabe que es lo correcto, también sabe que tendrá que acompañar a Glover y a lady Mormont en su viaje hacia el norte. Nunca ha sido un hombre que rehuya de sus obligaciones, pero esta en concreto le pesa.

A Howland Reed nunca le ha gustado mentir, ni ocultar la verdad, ni jamás en su vida ha roto un juramento. No obstante, cuando se encuentre frente a frente con Jon Nieve, tendrá que elegir hacer una de las dos cosas: seguir mintiéndole al muchacho por el bien del reino, o romper su promesa y decirle la verdad.


End file.
